poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid/Transcript
This is the transcript to ''Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid''. Transcript In Ariel's Grotto Before "Part of Your World" * Flounder: Ariel, are you okay? * Ariel: If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad. * Bloom: Ariel, there's something I have to tell you. I don't trust your father. * Ariel: Bloom, I know my father can be stubborn sometimes, but he cares about me. * Stella: Hello?! Did you see how rude he was when he yelled at you? "As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" My father would never treat me that way. * Flora: Yeah, he was rude. That was no need for him to shout at you, Ariel. * Tecna: Well, I also don't trust his so-called "court composer" Sebastian. Did you see how unforgiving he was when Ariel tried to apologize for missing the concert by accident? (Sebastian watches nearby and glares as Bloom and her friends express their dislike of him and Triton) That was way beyond rude. * Musa: You know, if my pixie pal Tune witnessed all of that, she would never approve of their behaviors. I mean what's their deal? * Layla: Everyone needs to chill. Triton and Sebastian are not bad as you guys think. * Stella: Well, not only did they yelled at her because of that concert, but Triton acted very prejudiced about the human world! I know some humans can't be trusted like Jafar. but they got it all wrong about what's above the water. * Layla: They're just stressed right now. Remember when it took Basil a while to get used to Olivia back in London? * Stella: This is different! * Bloom: They just hurt Ariel's feelings back there, Layla! They don't care what it means to her to be adding human treasures to her grotto. * Ariel: But Bloom. these things are not just why I'm interested in the human world. There's so much more to it than that. * Bloom: What do you mean, Ariel? After "Part of You World" * Ariel: (upon noticing Sebastian has accidentally crashed into a pile of some of her human treasures) Sebastian! * Stella: (angrily) Oh no! * Bloom: (grunting angrily) * Musa: What d you want? Come to rub it in Ariel's face again about that stupid concert? * Sebastian: Ariel, what are you- How could you- What is all this?! * Ariel: It's just my collection. * Sebastian: Oh, I see, your collection. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE- * Flounder: You're not going to tell him, are you? * Stella: Yeah, especially after the way you and Triton treated Ariel back in the throne room was unacceptable, so don't even think about it! You are keeping your big mouth shut! * Bloom: Yeah, don't even think about telling the sea king about this! * Layla: Bloom, wait. (to Sebastian) What are you doing here? * Sebastian: Look, I never wanted to follow Ariel in the first place. I was sent by King Triton to watch over her and keep her away from the surface. * Tecna: So that's why you followed us here! * Musa: Sent by the king to spy on Ariel? Not cool! * Sebastian: It was not my idea! * Flora: We know that, but still, not cool. * Layla: Sebastian, we know you're only doing you job for Ariel's father, but we would appreciate it if you keep everything about her grotto a secret. * Ariel: She's right, Sebastian, he would never understand. * Sebastian: Ariel, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll talk you home, and- * Ariel: (spots a shadow figure above the ocean) What do you suppose- (swims up to the surface to get a closer look) * Sebastian: Ariel? Ariel! * Musa: Where's Ariel going? * Tecna: We better follow her and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. After Triton Destroys Ariel's Collection * Bloom: Triton, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're being very mean. And we're not going to sit here while you throw your little kingly tantrum. You can't do that to Ariel! * King Triton: This does not concern you or any of your friends. * Bloom: What is with you? Hey, I think I know what Ariel likes, and trust me, I don't go for the whole jerk thing. (Triton glares at Bloom as she confronts him) I still can't figure out why you hate humans so much. You're a totally conceited, totally cocky, totally boring waste of good oxygen! I'm sorry, but guys like you give guys a bad name, Triton! * King Triton: I did this for my daughter's own good! * Tecna: Just because you're trying to protect your daughter, it doesn't give you the right to be so cruel. We're sick of it. * Musa: Yeah, Triton, you're acting like a total tyrant. * Flora: As a father, you should show some love and compassion to Ariel and not abuse her to follow your rules. * Stella: Besides, you should have thought about it before you sent your crustacean lackey to do your bidding! * King Triton: Enough! I don't care what you all say about me. I'm only trying to keep my daughter safe from the dangers of the human world, and you're all getting in my way. * Bloom: We were only trying to make Ariel happy for what she wants. * Tenca: And it's you who's getting in her way, * Layla: They're right, Triton. Not all humans are bad. If you were to meet this human Ariel saved and see he's not as bad as you think, you would give him a chance. You know you would. * King Triton: I refuse to do anything with one of those barbarians! * Bloom: '''You're acting more like a barbarian than you think! * '''King Triton: Don't you take that tone of voice of me, young lady! * Musa: You are the one with the bad attitude! * Stella: Yeah, all you care about are your unfair rules. You are nothing more than a rude, selfish, ruthless, bad-tempered- * King Triton: Not another word! And you are never, NEVER, to set foot in this kingdom to see my daughter again! IS THAT CLEAR?! * Bloom: You can't tell us what to do because you're not our father! If you don't care about how your daughter feels just because she wants to live a different life above the sea, then why don't you just get out of here, and LEAVE HER ALONE! * King Triton: (takes one look at his daughter crying, then shows a sign of regret and leaves the grotto without another word) * Bloom: (thinking she accidentally hurt his feelings, she tries to apologize to Triton) Triton, wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- * Stella: Please, he had it coming. * Layla: Stella! * Stella: What? You don't think I'm right? * Sebastian: (tries to comfort Ariel) Ariel, I- * Ariel: (still sobbing) Just go away. * Layla: You leave her alone too, Sebastian. * Musa: Yeah, you better come with us. We have some unfinished business with you. Before "Poor Unfortunate Souls" * Flounder: Poor Ariel. * Bloom: This is unbelievable. You call yourself her friend and her tattle tale on her like that? * Layla: How could you do this to Ariel, Sebastian? You promised you wouldn't tell her father about this! * Sebastian: I didn't meant to tell, it was an accident. * Musa: Yeah right. Even after your pathetic attempt to get the best of her with your catchy song, you went too far. * Bloom: Totally. This is kind of your fault, you know. * Sebastian: What's that supposed to mean? * Stella: Seriously, you've been harassing Ariel ever since you wouldn't forgive her about that lousy concert. You couldn't even keep your big mouth shut and your secrets to yourself! And now, you've crossed the line by blabbing it out to her father that she's in love with a human prince and watching him destroy her collection. And getting us in trouble with him for what he thinks was "getting in his way"?! That was so not nice! * Tecna: Because of you, Triton has made us fugitives of this kingdom! Your behavior was by far, careless and reckless indeed! * Sebastian: That's not true! * Layla: Well, you just let Triton destroy Ariel's stuff and you did nothing to stop him! * Musa: Yeah, that and maybe you did that on purpose! * Sebastian: I never intended the sea king to do that. * Bloom: Oh, what do you care? You just helped him ruin her life. * Sebastian: But if you girls would only listen- * Stella: We heard enough! You are so going to get it! * Flora: Stop it! That's enough, all of you! Get a grip, you guys. Sebastian didn't mean to tell on Ariel, he's telling the truth. * Musa: How do we know, huh? * Tecna: She's right, why should we believe that lying, trouble-making crustacean? * Flora: If you girls were to listen to him, maybe you'd have a batter chance of understanding. (to Sebastian) Go ahead, Sebastian. Tell us why you didn't mean any of this to happen. * Sebastian: I only thought the sea king knew something about this. I panicked, it just sort of slipped out. * Musa: I don't get it, you honestly thought Triton knew about our secret when he called you in to ask you a question about Ariel? * Sebastian: Yes. * Bloom: Hey, you really do care about Ariel, don't you. * Sebastian: Well, not for how rebellious she behaves. But in way, I do care about her. I now realize how much her collection means to her, and I'm sorry for everything that happened. Can you all forgive me? * Bloom: Sure, Sebastian. I forgive you. * Tecna: I forgive you too. * Flora: Me three. * Musa: Yeah, any friend of Ariel is a friend of mine. * Layla: I agree. I think we should all give Sebastian another chance. * Stella: Not me. * Tecna: What do you mean, Stella? Sebastian is not that hard as we thought. * Stella: That's what he wants us to think. One minute he's our friend, and the next thing we'll know, he's going to double cross us and tattle tale on Ariel again. * Bloom: We can forgive him for this. * Stella: Haven't you girls forgotten what he did? * Bloom: Stella, because, he's learned his mistake. We can trust him now. * Stella: How do you expect me to trust that little lair? * Flora: (sees something) Hey, wait a second. * Stella: No, you listen, if you expect me to forgive that- * Flora: (covers Stella's mouth), Shh. Look. (they all see Ariel swimming away with Flotsam and Jetsam) * Sebastian: Ariel, where are you going? Ariel, what are you doing here with this riff-raff? * Ariel: I'm going to see Ursula. * Layla: (gasps) * Sebastian: Ariel, no! No, she's a demon! She's a monster! * Ariel: Why don't you go tell my father! You're good at it! * Sebastian: But I- * Layla: Oh no. * Bloom: What's wrong, Layla? * Layla: I forgot to warn you girls about Ursula. * Tecna: What are you talking about? Who is Ursula? * Layla: She is an evil sea witch. She wants to destroy King Triton for banishing her from Atlantica so she could rule the seas. * Bloom: That's so awful. * Stella: '''Now why would that jerk of a king banish someone so evil? * '''Flora: Never mind that. What does Ursula want with Ariel? * Musa: I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the human prince Ariel likes. * Bloom: I say we follow Ariel and find out what this Ursula is up to. Sebastian will lead the way. * Sebastian: (gasps) Me? * Bloom: Look, it may take us a while to trust you now, but you know this ocean better than we do. So the way I see it is we could either sit here and argue about Triton any further, or we could do something. So what do you say, could you lead us to Ursula's lair? * Sebastian: Alright. Follow me. Category:Transcripts